redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Traductions récurrentes
Noms All the time = tout le temps, constamment, en permanence, sans arrêt Alright '''= très bien, d’accord '''Anyway = pas grave, de toute façon, peu importe Badass = dur à cuire, balèze, d’enfer ! Buddy = l’ami, mon pote Bullshit = connerie, n’importe quoi, absurde Chick = nana Command = Contrôle Even = même, encore Even so = toutefois Great = formidable (sarcastique), super However = cependant, tout de même Hungry = affamé, (avoir) faim Kinda = pour ainsi dire, un peu, en quelque sorte Memory unit = module mémoire Nevermind '''= oublie(z) ça, ça ne fait rien, ça n’a pas d’importance '''Nonsense = absurde, absurdités Now = là, maintenant, tout de suite Private = Soldat Pretty = assez, plutôt, pratiquement, quasiment, joli, beau Pretty much = plus ou moins Probably = sans doute, sûrement (faux ami) Recovery beacon = signal de récupération Right now = de suite, dans l’immédiat, tout de suite, immédiatement, sur-le-champ Rogue = nuisible, canaille, aberrant, fourberie, escroc, voyou, coquin Smart = malin, doué, débrouillard, futé, rusé, intelligent Still '''= toujours, encore, quand même, néanmoins '''Sure = bien sûr, entendu, certain Time distortion unit = module de distorsion temporelle Whatever = peu importe, n’importe, quel que soit, tout ce que, quoi que Weird = bizarre Well = eh bien, bon, enfin Yet = encore, déjà Verbes To be angry = être en colère, se fâcher To be coming = arriver, ne pas tarder To be great at (…) = être bon en, s’y connaître en To be in charge of = avoir la charge de, être responsable de, commander To be (fucking) kidding = se moquer, faire marcher, se foutre To be mad = être fou furieux, être dingue, être enragé To be paired = être associé, être jumelé, être couplé, être appareillé, être accompagné To be pissed = être furieux, s’énerver To be pissed off = avoir les boules, être en rogne To be upset = être bouleversé, être contrarié, être vexé To copy = recevoir To check out = mater To find out = découvrir, comprendre, apprendre To get the feeling = avoir l’impression, avoir le sentiment To handle = gérer, maîtriser To hole up = se terrer To fool (…)self = se faire des illusions To look like = on dirait To put a stop to = mettre un terme à To recall = rappeler, se rappeler To remember = se souvenir, ne pas oublier To remind = remémorer, se remémorer To scare out of crap = ficher la trouille To seem like = sembler, ressembler To set things straight = remettre les pendules à l’heure To sound like = paraître To stand down = repos ! (militaire), ne pas bouger Expressions (…) ever = (…) qui soit Front and center(…) ! = à (vos/votre) poste(s)(…) ! Give me a break ! = franchement !, ras-le-bol !, j’en ai marre ! Of all time = de tous les temps On the single and a half = au pas et demi On the double = au trot On the triple = au galop Sup(…) ? = quoi d’neuf(…) ? Well, this is just great = eh bien, c’est formidable ! (sarcastique) What the fuck(…) ? = bordel, c’est quoi(…) ?!, c’est quoi, ce bordel ?! What the heck(…) ? = merde, c’est quoi(…) ?!, c’est quoi, ce cirque ?! What the hell(…) ? = bon sang, c’est quoi(…) ?!, Que diable(…) ?! Interjections, insultes Asshole = connard Bitch = garce, pétasse, bâtard, corniaud Cockbite = couillon Crikey(…) ! = Seigneur(…) ! Douche, douchebag = connard Dag nabbit ! = sapristi ! Dipshit = sale con, petit con Dirtbag = ordure, salaud, enfoiré, crasseux Dumb = débile, nul, borné Dumbass = imbécile Fuck it ! = et merde !, rien à faire ! Fuck this ! = laisse(z) tomber ! Geez(e) = bon sang God damnit = bordel de Dieu Jackass = crétin Jerk = con, salaud Jesus(Christ)(…) ! = Seigneur (Dieu)(…) ! Looser = perdant, nul Man(…) = bon sang,(…) Moron = abruti No way ! = pas question ! Numbnuts = tête de nœud Screw it ! = et puis merde ! Scumbag = fumier, fripouille, malfrat, enflure, salopard Shut the fuck up ! = la ferme, bordel ! Shut up ! = la ferme ! Shut your hole ! = ferme ton clape-merde ! Skip it ! = laisse(z) tomber !, oublie(z) ça ! Slut = roulure Son of a bitch(…) ! = saloperie(…) ! Stupid bitch = stupide corniaud, stupide garce Whore = mégère